


Amnesia

by Nimirie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo era perfecto, la relación ideal con la persona ideal. Hasta que todo termina, justamente en el día de Navidad. Un año después, la historia podría volver a iniciar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> "Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"
> 
> Para Ruth. ¡Feliz Navidad! Mi primer fanfic de SPN es por supuesto, para ti.
> 
> Disclaimer: SPN y sus personajes no me pertenecen y nada de esto es con fines de lucro, sólo para hacer sonreír a mi SH.

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_(Recuerdo el día que me dijiste que te ibas)  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_(Y los sueños que dejaste atrás por no necesitarlos)  
Like every single wish we ever made_

_(Como cada deseo que pedimos)  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_(Quisiera poder despertar con amnesia)  
And forget about the stupid little things_

_(Y olvidar esas pequeñas cosas)  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_(Como la manera que se siente el quedarse dormido a tu lado)  
And the memories I never can escape_

_(Y los recuerdos de los que no puedo escapar)  
_

**_5 Seconds of Summer_ **

* * *

 

1

Sentando en la cocina había visto amanecer por la ventaba de la misma y al ser un día de invierno, el frío ya le estaba calando los huesos. No tenía encima más que una playera del concierto al que habían asistido la semana pasada, uno que secretamente habían disfrutado, aunque no fuera del tipo de música que solían escuchar.

Estaba temblando, pero no le dio importancia, pasó la noche entera en ese lugar, desde que su madre y su padre se despidieron de él por la noche y le desearon felices sueños. Por la madrugada, cerca de las dos, su hermano entró, medio borracho y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, le dijo algo incomprensible y se dirigió a su cuarto. Y él siguió sentado sin sentir las horas pasar o la temperatura bajar, mirando la ventana de la cocina, por dónde lo vio por última vez.

2

Una semana.

Tuvo que moverse de la cocina, su madre llegó toda alegría porque quería hacer la compra para cena de Navidad, aunque faltaran cinco días, sentía que no debía dejarse ese tipo de cosas para último momento o no se podría adquirir lo deseado. Y la Navidad era algo exageradamente importante para sus padres, a tal grado que compartían su reunión con todos aquellos que no pudieran tener una propia.

Por lo tanto, su madre debía comprar muchas cosas y prepararse con días de anticipación, porque su casa estaría a reventar, sirviendo la cena en varias ocasiones desde la tarde anterior al día de Navidad. Siempre había sido así y no le molestaba, de hecho participaba activamente cada año, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, no había acompañado a su madre y sólo reaccionó cuando ella le pidió que se moviera para poder acomodar las cosas que había comprado.

Y ahora había pasado una semana sin salir de la casa y estaba atrincherado en su cuarto, esperando pasar desapercibido y que nadie preguntara por él. Su hermano le había subido algo de cenar y trató de entablar una conversación, aunque se dio por vencido cuando después de diez minutos él seguía sin responder nada y sólo movía su tenedor por sobre el puré de papas sin probar nada.

-Come –le dijo y lo hizo, porque no lo había hecho en días y estaba algo mareado, aunque el sabor de la comida estaba perdido, sintió que era como masticar papel, aunque sabía que era delicioso porque lo había preparado su madre y ella cocinaba de manera perfecta.

Su hermano salió con el plato y le dedicó una última mirada. Suspiró, no tenía idea de qué hacer para ayudarlo.

3

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como una protagonista de una novela romántica muy mala era ya Noche Vieja. Se levantó, abrió la ventana y respiró profundo, el aire frío chocó con su cara y lo hizo sentir que podría congelarse en cualquier segundo, pero no le importó, eso lo había hecho sentirse despierto por primera vez en días. Fue a tomar un baño, cosa que no había en días y al vestirse, usó esos pantalones de pana que le recordaban el día en que caminaron desde la escuela hasta su casa, sin poder usar el coche porque la helada lo había dejado atrapado con los demás en el estacionamiento.

Y luego estaba la camisa, muy grande para él, a cuadros blancos con rojo, que le había dado aquella vez que llovía como si el cielo quisiera dejar caer toda el agua del mundo sobre sus cabezas. Había entrado a su casa escurriendo agua por todo el piso hasta el cuarto de baño, donde le permitió ducharse y usar su ropa, la cual había devuelto al día siguiente, excepto por la camisa a cuadros, que olía como él y de la que le fue imposible desprenderse.

Se puso la gabardina encima y escuchó su voz muy clara dentro de su cabeza, "deja de usar eso, es horrendo". Sonrió y por un segundo no se sintió triste, sabía que ese tipo de prenda no era para usar en invierno en un lugar del planeta donde todo se congelaba conforme los primeros meses del año avanzaban y que el año anterior, el hecho de usarla le había ganado un abrazo cálido que buscaba calentar su cuerpo y ahorrarle una neumonía.

Cuando puso un pie en el exterior tenía frío, pese a estar usando un gorro rojo y una gruesa bufanda y los mitones que su madre le había comprado. Tenía frío pero esa suficiente, no se iba a quedar lamentando su terrible suerte por haber amado con todo su corazón para verlo destrozado. Porque había valido la pena, definitivamente lo haría de nuevo, le entregaría su amor una y mil veces más si es que eso le ganara un solo día al lado de él.

4

-¿Dónde está…?

Su mirada cortó la pregunta que la chica pelirroja estuvo a punto de hacer. Y es que el primer día de clases todo mundo le había hecho esa pregunta y la verdad, no tenía respuesta. ¿Dónde está? Él también lo había pensado cuándo en las dos primeras clases no lo había visto. Podría pensar que no asistiera a la primera, seguro se había quedado dormido.

Durante tres años de relación había pasado todos y cada uno de los días escolares por él, abriendo la puerta de la cocina y saludando a su hermano, quien desayunaba cereal con leche mientras leía un libro. Se dirigía a su habitación y entraba sin preocuparse en tocar y lo encontraba roncando sin el menor signo de querer despertar.

Se dejaba caer sobre de él y comenzaba a besar su rostro, poniendo énfasis en sus mejillas y en su nariz, tan cargadas de hermosas pecas que lo hacían desear permanecer así todo el día, mirando cómo el sol las hacía casi resplandecer. Y entonces despertaba y verlo abrir los ojos en su presencia era lo mejor del día y cada día quería tener ese placer. Por eso iba cada uno de los días, por esa misma razón el primer día de clases del nuevo año fue por completo una aberración sin sentido, viendo su rostro pálido en el espejo, sus ojeras como círculos negros profundos que hacían que sus ojos azules brillaran mucho más.

Su hermano tuvo que dejarlo en la puerta de la escuela antes de seguir su camino hasta su universidad, tenía tres años sin necesitar de eso, pero ahora, lo había esperado sentado en el auto hasta que decidió salir de la casa. Sabía que una caminata hasta la escuela cuando sólo se protegía del frío con esa ridícula gabardina le haría daño y todos se preocuparían terriblemente si se enfermaba, por lo que subió a lado de su hermano y recorrió los kilómetros que lo separaban de ese lugar temido en perfecto silencio.

Pasaron frente a la casa de él y estaba por completo oscura, ni una sola luz evidenciaba la presencia de alguien en ella y además de todo, su auto no estaba ahí. Así que no estaban, ninguno de los tres, se habían ido, como le dijo que sucedería aunque no lo había creído.

-¡Hey! –le gritó la chica rubia, una mujer pequeñita cuyo rostro hermoso siempre le causaba una sensación de protección, como si fuera su hermanita menor. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, uno pensaría que alguien así de pequeño no tenía tanta fuerza, pero no lo dejó zafarse y le dio al final un beso en la mejilla- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Te llamé mil veces y cuando lo hice a tu casa, tu hermano me dijo que no podías contestar el teléfono.

-Yo… -intentó responder aunque las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. ¿Qué podía decir? No había una respuesta coherente, era la simpleza de sentir su mundo terminar y no poder reaccionar ante algo así. Sin embargo eso no es sencillo de confesar, que necesitas tanto de otra persona que sin su presencia, la vida deja de tener sentido.

-Oye, ¿dónde está Dean?

Ella fue la primera en preguntar. Y la primera en arrepentirse de hacerlo al ver su rostro transformarse en cosa de segundos, sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y derramarlas sin el menor intento de detenerlas. Y es que no había llorado, nada, ni siquiera un poco desde que él salió por la puerta de la cocina y se perdió junto con el sol que se ponía detrás de los árboles. Lo bueno es que faltaba media hora para el inicio de las clases, porque la chica rubia no logró que dejara de llorar y tuvo que entrar al salón con los ojos rojos y un aspecto lamentable.

Pero ni así se detuvieron las preguntas, porque aquello no era normal. La gente que los conocía sabían que sólo se separaban en casos de fuerza mayor, como la vez en que las enfermeras literalmente los tuvieron que obligar a soltarse después de un accidente menor que tuvieron en el auto para hacerles los estudios pertinentes y asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

La pelirroja, en vez de terminar su pregunta, tomó su mano porque parecía que lo necesitaba y dejó escapar una exclamación asustada al sentir su piel helada.

-¡Castiel te estás congelando!

5

-Neumonía –dijo el doctor de urgencias y su madre abrió los ojos con sorpresa aunque no pronunció ninguna palabra y dejó que el doctor explicara la necesidad de que se quedara internado por lo menos hasta ver que el antibiótico comenzara a hacer efecto.

Se sentía culpable porque había presenciado todo, sabía lo que estaba pasando pero jamás creyó que pudiera llegar a tanto. Su hijo tenía el corazón roto y se había lamentado todas las vacaciones decembrinas, pero al llegar el primer día de escuela se había levantado como normalmente lo haría, a la misma hora de siempre. Todo era normal, hacía sus tareas aunque no estaba comiendo muy bien y permanecía en silencio sin interactuar con nadie.

Aunque jamás pensó que fuera para tanto, nadie se moría de amor, esas cosas pasaban y en cuanto ese chico saliera de la mente de su hijo, las cosas mejorarían.

Sin embargo ahora lo tenía a punto de ser hospitalizado y las cosas no estaban mejorando, habían pasado muchas semanas desde que su relación terminara y todo parecía estar peor. Estaba preocupada aunque ahora no había otra cosa que hacer más que esperar que la medicina funcionara y cuidar que no volviera a suceder algo así.

6

Su último examen antes del período vacacional había sido el más difícil de todos y al terminarlo, había regresado casi arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación y se derrumbó sin poder hacer otra cosa que dormir. Y lo hizo por los siguientes tres días hasta que los golpes en su puerta se convirtieron en un constante ruido que lo despertó.

Al abrirla estaba ahí su hermano, quien sin preguntar nada recogió sus cosas y las puso en una maleta y le informó que debía estar en casa para la cena Navideña, que no había manera de que pudiera evitarlo y que su madre no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Y por supuesto que todo era como siempre. Las compras inmensas para preparar comida suficiente para todos los que acudieran, su humor le permitía participar activamente en esta ocasión y hasta se dio tiempo de preparar una ensalada de manzana y nuez y de envolver los regalos para su familia que había comprado antes de entrar al período de exámenes.

Las cosas no eran como él quisiera y sin embargo no haría lo mismo que el año pasado, no se tiraría al drama como si no supiera la manera de respirar sin la presencia de esa otra persona que parecía ser lo único que valía la pena de su vida. Porque era cierto, lo extrañaba más que nada y el estar ahora en su hogar, donde todo era un recuerdo de sus días juntos, lo lastimaba más de lo que aceptaría.

El día de Navidad estaba todo listo para la cena familiar, esa misma en la que años anteriores no había estado solo, porque cuando su madre y su padre corrían para tener listo todo y recibir a la familia que venía de diferentes lugares para reunirse en su casa, él sostenía la mano de Dean y lo hacía esconderse de las miradas curiosas de su hermano y lo besaba hasta darse cuenta de que si pasaban más tiempo desaparecidos, alguien empezaría a preguntar por ellos.

Así que hasta los rincones de su casa eran el escenario de una historia que había terminado y que a un año de que aquello sucediera, aun estaba lejos de aceptarlo.

7

Cerró los ojos y estaba de nuevo ahí, bajando del Impala como tantos días antes, tomó su mochila del asiento trasero y caminó despacio hasta la entrada, con las llaves en la mano. Entró a la cocina y sacó una lata de refresco del refrigerador y justo cuándo pensaba en silencioso que había estado Dean todo el día, lo escuchó decir:

-Se acabó Cas, es todo.

Al principio pensó que había escuchado mal. Después de todo era imposible ¿o no lo era?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Su voz se escuchó con un tono de pánico imposible de ocultar, aquello, por más imposible que fuera, lo asustaba demasiado.

-Tú y yo Cas, se terminó.

Esta vez no fue un susurro, esta vez lo escuchó perfectamente. La lata cayó de su mano y por un segundo estuvo a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos y aferrarse a él como si se estuviera hundiendo en el mar y no hubiera otra manera de sobrevivir si no lo hacía.

-No.

-Lo siento –dijo y sus ojos verdes se desviaron y se concentraron en la mancha cerca de la estufa, esa que evidenciaba el día en que quiso cocinar aunque Dean le dijo que era una mala idea y casi comienza un incendio.

-No entiendo la razón, ¿qué está pasando?

Trató de acercarse a él, pero Dean dio dos pasos hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo sin responderle. Fue cuando alzó la mirada y se encontró con el dolor reflejado en su rostro, pero sobretodo en sus ojos. No lo soportó, no había manera de soportar aquello.

-Es todo Cas, nos iremos, mañana no estaremos aquí, es todo.

Dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta sin voltear atrás, sin decir nada más, simplemente se alejó de su vida.

8

_Feliz Navidad Cas._

Sonrió. La voz de Dean en su cabeza era tan clara como siempre y eso en vez de hacerlo sentir mal, le provocaban un sentimiento de alegría, a pesar de todo no lo abandonaría, ninguno de sus recuerdos lo dejarían solo.

-¿Me vas a ignorar?

Abrió los ojos. Esa no era la voz en su cabeza. Estaba sentado en su lugar favorito, detrás de los juegos en el parque, a esa hora no había ningún niño, era casi la hora de la cena en el día de Navidad y todos estaban en sus casas, esperando probar algo delicioso.

-Lo entiendo, de verdad –dijo y soltó una especie de suspiro desesperado.- Vine hasta acá porque sabía que estarías con tus padres, que no podría dejar de regresar a casa para estas fechas y quería decirte esto cara a cara y no de otra manera. Sin embargo, comprendo que no quieras hablar conmigo o escucharme.

Cas finalmente lo miró, ahí estaba, no era ninguna alucinación. Y cada detalle era como lo recordaba, su manera de sonreír, sus largas pestañas, sus pecas, sus ojos verdes imposibles. Cada detalle era como lo había aprendido de memoria. Y dolía, tener que mirarlo de lejos, tener que escuchar su voz sin sentir su aliento en su piel.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó antes de darse cuenta, de pensar dos veces las palabras que habían salido de su boca, porque la verdad era que no lo entendía, pensaba que nada estaba mal, que todo era perfecto y al segundo siguiente, no había nada más y Dean simplemente desapareció.

-Quise protegerte.

La voz de Dean era de nuevo un susurro aunque lo escuchó perfectamente. Dio un paso adelante y al ver que no hubo reacción se acercó todavía más. Hasta quedar frente de él, separados por centímetros, levantó sus dedos y tocaron con delicadeza su mejilla hasta bajar lentamente por sus labios y detenerse ahí. Lo extrañaba tremendamente.

-¿Protegerme de qué?

Los ojos de Dean parecieron ensombrecerse y sin embargo, respondió.

9

La Navidad era sinónimo de tregua, de cierta manera, era un día en la que cualquiera que se dedicara a esto podía relajarse y pretender tener una vida normal. Aunque había treguas un poco más largas, Dean lo sabía muy bien, había vivido tres años en una y lo había disfrutado al máximo al lado de la única persona que se permitiría amar.

Cuando terminó, tuvieron que escapar lo más pronto posible y no había mejor día para eso que la Navidad. Y por eso mismo había regresado un año después, para hablar con Cas y explicarle que si hubiera estado en su poder el decidir quedarse a su lado, no habría dudado en tomar esa decisión. Quedarse siempre a su lado, eso lo hacía feliz.

Pero una vez que lo vio fue casi imposible el mentirle, repetir la razón que había ensayado para terminar su relación e irse de inmediato. Lo que dijo fue que quería protegerlo y cuándo Cas quiso saber de qué lo estaba protegiendo, simplemente le contó todo.

Cas podría haberse reído, tacharlo de idiota o de loco. En vez de eso, sonrió, lo abrazó y lo besó de tal manera, que se olvidó de que existía un mundo alrededor de ellos. Y después no hubo manera de convencerlo de que tenía que alejarse, de que no era seguro estar al lado de ningún Winchester.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo arrastró de regreso a su casa donde juntó lo más indispensable en una mochila y bajó por la parte de atrás, usando el árbol por el que Dean solía entrar a su cuarto. Se deslizó dentro del Impala, de la misma manera que había hecho mil veces antes y se sintió listo para ir a dónde fuera que tuvieran que ir.

-Cas, no puedes irte así…. Piensa en tu familia.

La intención era buena y seguramente era algo que debía valorar correctamente, sin embargo, por la mañana les llamaría y les aseguraría que estaba perfectamente bien y que no debían preocuparse en lo absoluto por su seguridad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos tardaremos en llegar?

Dean sabía que por más que intentara convencerlo, ahora que estaban de nuevo juntos, no habría manera de lograr que lo dejara ir. Ni siquiera si le prometía regresar cada que tuviera la oportunidad, Castiel no estaría de acuerdo para nada.

-Dos días –respondió y arrancó el motor y dejó que el automóvil se deslizara por el camino de tierra de regreso a la carretera.

-Tenemos tiempo para que me expliques cómo se mata un vampiro.

Dean sonrió, aunque era lo último que deseaba, que Cas estuviera involucrado, se sentía afortunado de que pudiera lanzarse a algo tan descabellado sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo amaba, era la verdad, lo había descubierto el día en que lo conoció y sabiendo que podría no tener el suficiente tiempo para nada, había perseguido una relación con él desde ese momento. Tan sólo para encontrarse con que Cas parecía tener la misma necesidad que él de estar a su lado.

Siempre había sido así, perfectos el uno para el otro desde que sus ojos se cruzaron y se quedaron en el limbo, mirándose como si el otro fuera lo más bello del mundo.

-Primero que nada, olvida todo lo que hayas visto en las películas o leído en un libro… todo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OK, es mi primer Destiel y está hecho más como un regalo que como otra cosa, pero si les gustó aunque sea un poquito, ¿podrían comentar?  
> Gracias!!!!


End file.
